


You're Sleepy

by GayWarden



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ella worries for her, F/F, Fluff, Leliana overworks herself my poor baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're so gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayWarden/pseuds/GayWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana's overworked and sleepy, but won't admit it. Ella's trying to tease her until she goes to sleep. Cute gayness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subtlety Lost (fishstic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/gifts).



> This was prompted as "write something cute either with Ella and Meiriana or Ella and Leliana or if possible Elissa and Leliana/Ella/Meiriana someone. I wanna see happy"
> 
> This is the Ella and Leliana part.

“You’re sleepy” Ella said, trying not to smile, and crossing her arms as she looked at Leliana, who was currently trying – and failing - to focus on the latest report she’d received.

“Am not” The redhead tried to protest, but the whole effect was ruined by a yawn.

“I see” she drawled and closed the distance between her and her girlfriend. Ella then attempted to touch Leliana’s back, but stopped mid gesture and looked into Leliana’s eyes, silently asking for permission. A small smile and a barely thee nod granted it, so Ella completed what was left of the gesture and proceeded to rub her hands in circles on Leliana’s back. The orlesian relaxed against her girlfriend’s touch, placing the report on the table.

“It is late, however” Ella spoke quietly “and I can’t help thinking” there was a smile in her voice “about how _soft_ and _warm_ our bed is”

A soft laugh escaped Leliana’s lips, and she finally got up to face the smirking warden, a matching expression on her own face.

“I’m never living that one down, no?”

Ella laughed and, after another brief check for consent – a small tilt of her head and another small nod -, picked Leliana up, bridal style. Her heart nearly burst with a powerful wave of affection when the shorter woman immediately nuzzled her neck.

“Never”

Ella kissed the top of Leliana’s head, still smiling.

“Oh, and, love, this time we’re actually sleeping”


End file.
